mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Cherry Berry/Gallery/Season 6
The Crystalling - Part 1 Ponies mingle outside the Castle of Friendship S6E1.png On Your Marks Apple Bloom and ponies stomping on a tub of grapes S6E4.png Apple Bloom jumping excitedly S6E4.png Cherry Berry and Berryshine looks at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight walking unsure of herself S6E6.png Starlight trying to calm down S6E6.png Starlight "nobody makes friends with a total stresscase" S6E6.png Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png Ponies staring at embarrassed Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer speeds off-screen S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer pleased S6E6.png Goldengrape and Cherry Berry whispering S6E6.png Trixie appears on the stage S6E6.png Trixie unenthusiastic "come one, come all" S6E6.png Trixie putting herself down on stage S6E6.png Audience muttering confused S6E6.png Trixie shrieking "it's a working title!" S6E6.png Trixie presents the pony-eating manticore S6E6.png Trixie "the Great and Powerful Trixie will be performing" S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Starlight "what if Trixie really was using me" S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Trixie goes flying over the crowd S6E6.png Audience in worried confusion S6E6.png Magic sparks inside the black box S6E6.png Trixie presents her great and powerful assistant S6E6.png Trixie presents Starlight to the crowd S6E6.png Starlight, Trixie, and manticore take a bow S6E6.png Newbie Dash Afternoon in Ponyville S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying into town S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Ponies decorating the exterior of the Castle of Friendship S06E08.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making old-timey music S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents dancing along to the music S6E8.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Applejack's "Day" Off Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack "why are y'all just standin' here?" S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised "I had no idea" S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Applejack examines valve with magnifying glass S6E10.png Applejack wraps valve with duct tape S6E10.png Flutter Brutter Fluttershy and Rainbow return to Ponyville S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png Applejack lounging in the driver's seat S6E14.png Rarity's swan cart drawing attention S6E14.png Derby foals racing around the bend S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Rainbow and friends escape the zombie horde S6E15.png The ponies enter the barn S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Zombie ponies cornering Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie Pie "we want cookies!" S6E15.png Ponies wiping rainbow colors away S6E15.png Ponies grinning at Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow Dash "none of you are?" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "of course not, silly!" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say "gotcha!" to Rainbow S6E15.png Applejack "you can thank Pinkie Pie" S6E15.png Applejack explaining to Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "shucks, it was nothing" S6E15.png Pinkie "just a little something I threw together" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "pranks can be a lot of fun" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies rendered speechless S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png Buckball Season Rainbow Dash "I don't get it" S6E18.png Applejack "messed them up somehow" S6E18.png Ponyville vs. Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png Pinkie Pie scores a point on Appleloosa S6E18.png Fluttershy "I don't know if we can win" S6E18.png Braeburn looking up at Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Braeburn bucks the ball toward Fluttershy S6E18.png Pinkie bounces Fluttershy's serve off her rump S6E18.png Braeburn and Pinkie looking at Pinkie's shot S6E18.png Fluttershy's patented spin move S6E18.png Fluttershy flings the ball back to Pinkie S6E18.png Ponyville beats Appleloosa in buckball S6E18.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png |index}}